Sisters, stalkers, love triangles, oh my!
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: What happens when Mello finds out Misa is his long lost sister, Matt gets a crush on his long lost sister Mello has a crush on Matt and BB is stalking Mello? One sided MelloxMatt BBxMello MattxMisa may be slightly AU. Yaoi and straight romance.
1. In which Mello gets glomped

Matt's POV

It was just sort of a regular day, buying Mello chocolate and hacking into computers, when there was a knock on the apartment door.

"Go see who it is." Mello ordered.

I turned the knob and opened the door and there stood in from of me...the girl I had been spying on. Misa Amane. Uh oh..."

"Hi is this where Mihael Keehl lives?" she asked sweetly, in a cheerful high pitched voice.

When I first saw her I thought she was cute (for some reason Mello sounded angry when I informed him of that, but I don't know why), but now, up close she was even more hot and beautiful than before.

"Ummm...Mello!" I called "I think you need to come over here!"

"Is it BB?" He called nervously. Mello had a stalker and he was pretty sure it was Beyond Birthday, who hung out around the apartments and sent him a birthday card.

"No. Definitely not!"

He got up from the couch and ambler over to the doorway. Misa's face lit up when she saw him. And then she glomped him. She leaped on Mello and actually knocked him to the ground. I began LOLing.

"What the fuck?" Mello frowned and got up.

"Mihael!" She exclaimed jumping up and down "It really is you!"

"..."

"I'm Melissa!"

Mello's eyes widened and he stared at her. "No. Fucking. Way"

"Yes it is me...I changed my name...what happened to your face?" Misa frowned.

My best friend looked dazed. "Melissa...why don't we go sit down.

We were seated in the living room amongst piles of papers and trash and crap.

"Sorry it's not the cleanest place in the world..." I apologized.

"Melissa...where have you been what happened?" Mello inquired.

"Well." she smoothed her black gothic Lolita dress. "Remember when we were little and our parents were murdered and I stayed in Germany and went to Acker's orphanage but then...you wen't to England to ...Willy's place or something..."

"Whammy's house." Mello corrected.

"Right. You were...only five right? I was eight."

"Yeah I think so."

I just watched and listened.

"I couldn't believe I was separated from my little brother."

So they were siblings? Well I could see the family resemblance in their silky blonde hair, sky blue eyes and love for the color black.

"I never saw you again until I decided to run away." Misa continued. "When I was sixteen and do something with my life...so it was hard at first living on the streets but eventually I got hired to model some cloths and...well things got better I became a model and then I got a boyfriend but he was moving to Japan and of corse I would NEVER let love slip away so I went with him. We broke up and then I started doing some modeling and acting here in Japan."

"Holy crap...oh yeah why did you change your name...Melissa."

"Well I wanted something easier for japanese people to pronounce! Now for your story Mihael!"

"Call me Mello please."

"Why?" Misa cocked her head to one side.

"It's an alias."

"Ok."

"So, at Whammy's house we all had different aliases because everyone was highly intelligent, and training to be detectives. I was the second successor of L."

"L? Now way! I knew him! He touched my butt!"

"Umm...ok...yeah."

I snickered. Mello probably didn't know how to respond because L was his mentor. He had looked up to him so much I wondered if he now thought HE should go out and touch a girl's ass. Probably not...if he touched anybody's butt it would be a guy's."

He shot me a death glare, and continued.

"Well the kid that was number one was always better than me. I hate him. I also ran away from Whammy's."

"Why did you run away?"

"I...can't tell you that."

"Oh...how did you get that scar?"

"My stove exploded..." He lied. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Well...My boyfriend Light broke up with me for Takeda so I moved out of his place..." for a brief. Moment Misa's eyes glazed over with tears, but she continued. "Before that though, he told me he knew about you and Near because...Well I can't tell YOU that."

"You were suspected for being the second Kira, right?" I asked.

"Yes. L is such a pervert he had me tied up and everything I thought he was gonna rape me!" Misa stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Well...I'm kind of busy today...would you give me your phone number?" Mello asked.

"Sure..." She rifled through her purse and got a pice of paper and tore it in two. She scribbled down some numbers on one half and gave the other to Mello who did the same.

"I'm not living with Light-kun anymore...is there any apartments here I could get?" She wondered.


	2. In which Matt is annoying

So Misa Misa is my sister. I thought it only happened in cheesy movies that your long lost sibling finds you, but I guess not. She could be a really good source of info for the Kira case especially because she knows about Takeda. But if she knows enough about Matt and I trying to catch Kira, let's just say it will be the first time M-E-L-I-S-S-A will spell "Disaster."

Matt is so annoying. Like as soon as she leaves he says:

"Your sister is so hot!"

And what am I supposed to say to that? I gritted my teeth, it was all I could do to keep from punching him

"I hope Misa moves into an apartment near us!" Matt said later, while gaming on the couch.

"Yeah...She could be a real help if we could get her to reveal some information."

"And she just broke up with her boyfriend so she's single!" The gamer grinned."

"This is not the time to be falling in love Matt. We may have to resort to violent measures if Melissa doesn't willingly give information.

"She's your sister!" Matt exclaimed. "Your mean..."

I snapped my chocolate bar aggressively. "I will win. I will beat Near. And I will do anything to active that."

The next morning:

It turned out Misa did get am apartment in the same building, down the hall actually.

Oh great. Now how is Matt ever going to pay attention to me with HER around? He's probably straight anyways though...Gah, falling in love with your best male friend, is sooo NOT badass.

"Hey Matt?" I asked him while eating a nutella sandwich for lunch.

"Yeah Mells?"

I love it when Mattie calls me Mells...Grr..I'm being unbadass again!

"Would you mind flirting a bit with Melissa and maybe get her to reveal some information?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"But actually get information Matt, don't just fool around."

"Alright."

"Here." I handed him Misa's phone number "Call and just go out for coffee or something..."

"Kay!"

I hated doing this. I was practically encouraging Matt to fall for her, that's was the last thing I wanted! I would do anything to beat that fucking albino sheep ass Near though.


	3. In which Mello buys toilet papaer

Matt's POV

I sat at a table at the Cozy Corner Cafe (is that actually a place?) with Misa across from me.

"So." I sipped my latte "Your boyfriend was suspected of being Kira?"

"Yes..." Misa replied.

"Did you ever think he was Kira?"

"Light? Kira?" Misa attempted to sound surprised but it was a bit over-exaggerated. Well...Maybe Light has a strong sense of justice...but he was working with L AGAINST Kira!"

"Mm...So you were an orphan too, what was your orphanage like?" I decided to change the topic to avoid sounding too suspicious.

"It was terrible. I had the meanest roommates!"

"I had Mello for a roommate. He was a little aggressive at times...but we were, and still are

great friends."

"I had two twins. They were always pulling jokes on me, putting green hair-dye in my shampoo and hiding my cloths. They were mean to others as well, especially the American boy that didn't speak a lot of German who had come to visit with his parents, who died in a car crash there."

"Yeah...being an orphan can suca."

Meanwhile...

Mello's POV

We need more chocolate. And toilet paper. No, make that I need more chocolate, and Matt and I need more toilet paper. So I'm going to the store to get that shit, Matt usually does that but he's (hopefully) getting some info from Misa.

I grabbed a bunch of chocolate from the chocolate isle, including like 50 heresies bars and chocolate chips, which I ate with my cereal. Now for toilet paper.

And when I walk into the TP/Tissues/paper-towels isle...Out jumps Beyond Birthday.

That guy is scary. Like I think I made a rather un-badass noise, like a chipmunk on a spinny ride. And almost needed the toilet paper I was getting right then.

"Hello Mihael!" Beyond smiled. "What are you purchasing?"

That creepo is so nosey!

"Chocolate." I replied

"This does not appear to be the confections isle."

"I already HAVE chocolate and now I'm getting toilet paper!" I sighed in exasperation.

"I'm buying jam and hand sanitizer!"

"I care. So much. About your strawberry mush and hand sanitizer."

"Thats not very nice. Hand sanitizer prevents you from getting sick. I need to use it before I stick my hand in a jam jar."

"Yeah whatever creepo." I snatched a pack of TP and headed to the checkout counter.

I hate Beyond. Ok...I'll admit it...That ex murderer scares me! :-(


	4. In which Beyond calls Mello

"Did you get any information?" Mello asked gruffly.

"Yeah. So I'm pretty sure Light IS Kira and also I found out that she's knew of someone called Rem, but stopped talking about her quickly."

"Rem..." Mello pondered for a second

"And also it sounded like she was about to call me Mail. But quickly caught herself."

"She must have...shinigami eyes." Mello's own eyes widened

"So...she doesn't like Light...and Light is Kira...we could get her to work with us...maybe!" I asked excitedly.

"Maybe."

"Isn't great having a friend that's so cute he can get chicks to spill information?" I chuckled. Mello would never be able to turn on the ladies like I did; he has no idea how to act around girls!

"Next time use alcohol. She'll say stuff easier." Mello suggested

"Yeah..." That actually sounded fun!

"Actually never mind, you'd get too stupid and end up just screwing her."

"Aww..."

Then the phone rang.

Mello's POV

I picked up the phone.

"Hi is this Mello?"

"Ummm...who is this?"

"Beyond."

"BB! how the hell did you get my number?"

"I'm awesome."

"that doesn't answer my question, you fucking creeper!

"Mello is always so mean to me. Why is that?"

I slammed the phone down.

"Who was it?" Mattie asked

"Beyond Birthday." Damn creep.


	5. In which M&M&M discuss pets

Mello's POV

Matt had been on a couple more

"dates" with Melissa and the information he had got had pointed towards her knowing about Kira. Possibly BEING a second Kira.

Today he had said he wanted to have her over for dinner. I didn't really see why they couldn't just go to another café or a restaurant or something, but Matt said something about it having to do with making her trust him more. I was kinda annoyed though, because that meant we had to clean up. Which took forever. And was kind of gross. And if you have seen our apartment than you know what I mean.

Thankfully it was Matt who did the cooking though, I'm afraid of exploding stoves since my incident with one *sarcasm*.

But there was another reason why I wasn't looking forward to my sister coming over. It's because for me it's kind of torture to watch MY Mattie flirt with chicks. Even if it's fake. I've loved him since...I was like fourteen. Well actually, when I first met up with him after my mafia days it had kind of gone away, but my damn crush came back! :(

So now I had to sit though a dinner, and watch Mattie flirt with my sister. What fun. *sarcasm again, if you didn't notice*

Matt's POV

Misa had just arrived and I was bringing out plates of spaghetti and mashed potatoes. Mello was making himself some chocolate milk (So badass, right?)

"Did you ever think of getting a pet?" Misa asked casually.

"Not really." Mello replied twirling his spaghetti around on his fork.

"I dunno, I haven't either." I replied.

"I'll have to check with the manager to see if they're allowed, but I'd like one!"

"What kind of pet do you want?" I inquired, turning to her. Misa looked even more beautiful without the orange tint of my goggles, which I had taken off.

"Hmm...Perhaps a bird of some sort, they're pretty...or maybe I'd rather have somthing I could cuddle with! Like a fluffy kitty!"

"I don't want something that would make annoying noises, or shit on the floor." Her brother put in his two cents.

Mello was mushing his potatoes around on the plate, like a bored five year old. With a dirty mouth. I didn't know what was up with him.

"Yeah cats are cute...Near tried to keep a kitten once, remember Mells?" (I saw some fanart of Near with a cat ^w^ so kawaii!)

Mello looked up from playing with his food. "Shuddup about fucking Near."

"Mello..." I hissed.

"...But I've heard ferrets stink!" Misa put in quickly.

"Yeah!" I chuckled. "If you got ferrets, you have to give them some of your perfume! It smells good..."

Misa giggled cutely. "Thanks!"

I could hear Mello jabbing his fork into the spaghetti so it stabbed dent marks into the plate.

After dinner (Mello hadn't eaten any of his) we had chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. Mello did consume his cake but mushed around his ice cream in the same manner he had smeared the potatoes everywhere. Misa was good at keeping the conversation lively, but her younger brother seemed to have something bothering him, and he was taking it out on his food.

When Misa was about to go back to her own apartment, she said goodbye and kissed my cheek. As the blonde girl turned I grasped her wrist and pulled her back, we kissed for a longer moment.

When we pulled away, Misa smiled and giggled "See you Matt!"She called, skipping out the door.

I must have stood there, smiling and blushing for a moment before I noticed Mello.

For some reason he looked so sad.


	6. In which Beyond calls Mello kun

Mello's POV

"Mells...is something wrong?" Matt asked me.

"Oh...N-nothing..." I shifted back from foot to foot and cast my eyes downward.

"Are you sure."

"..."

I walked into the living room and sat down in a chair, Matt sat down in the other.

"There is something wrong with you, isn't there." He frowned. Not an aggressive frown, but the cute confuzzled kind.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?"

"I'm your best friend Mells!"

Oh how I loved and hated Matt's little pet name for me.

"Please Mello. You always told me everything..."

I clenched my teeth. I would just get it over with.

"Umm...Mattie..." I started, even though I knew no good would come out of confessing.

"Yeah?"

I breathed hard "I'm gay and I love you Matt and I've liked you ever since I was fourteen and I can't stand it when your with Misa!" It all just spilled out so rapidly

"..."

"..."

"Oh." Matt said.

The awkward silence lasted for five whole seconds. No, it seriously felt like a wicked long time. I felt so ashamed and confused and heartbroken and angry that I just had to get away. I bolted and dashed out of the room, out the door, down the hall and into the night.

You know that feeling, of being alone on a freezing night. And the cold just seeps in though you and into your heart. And you can't take a breath of the chilly air whiteout feeling lonely? Yeah that's what I felt now. The fact that I was only wearing my pants and a vest that didn't even cover my entire stomach didn't really help.

I'd stopped running and leaned up against a brick building, pulling my knees up to my chest and shivering. There was no way I could return the apartment now.

"Why did I do that?" I whispered to myself. "I just lost Matt...even as friend."

"Yeah, stinks when you lose best friend, doesn't it?" said a voice that belonged to a mysterious red eyed man.

"Eek!" I shrieked, looking up to see Beyond Birthday. "Is making people shit themselves a hobby of yours?"

"Oh, I'm quite sorry if my unexpected presence caused you to lose control of your bowels. You can borrow my pan-Ouch!"

I smacked Beyond in the face. "I didn't mean it literally you jam obsessed freak!"

BB rubbed his check where my palm had struck. "That wasn't very nice Mello-kun."

Now he'd added a Kun on my name? Great.

"Whatever."

"Why are you in my ally?"

"YOUR ally?"

"Yes MY ally."

Looking around I saw that Beyond had set up a sleeping bag and several clear plastic containers that contained: Jam, canned soup, Akazukin ChaCha mangas, hand sanitizer, and clothing.

"It's none of your business."

"Mello-kun looks sad. Would he mind telling me why?"

"Yes. Mello-kun would mind telling you why he is sad."

"So you and your sister talk in third person? It's rather cute on you."

"I was just imitating you, dumbass."

"I don't appreciate Mello-kun calling me names."

I sighed.

"Might we be able to put this argument aside and Mello-kun can tell me what is bothering him?"

"Do you even care?"

"If I did not care would I be asking you?"

"Well...it all started when my long lost sister showed up..."


	7. In which Mello sleeps in BB's ally

When I finished telling Beyond about Misa and Matt, BB seemed to be sympathetic. He is a lot nicer than I thought.

"Aw, I'm sorry, but I think you should still try and be friends with Matt.

"I guess..." I mumbled

"Do you need a hug?"

"Um..." I felt B's arms around me, he was warm and it felt surprisingly good.

When I pulled away, Beyond said "Your cold..." The jam addict got a red comforter out of one of the plastic containers he stored his things in and gave it to Mello.

"You can sleep here if you want."

"Oh, th-thanks." I half smiled

So I spent the night in Beyond's ally, In the morning he gave me some toast and jam before I walked back over to Matt and my apartment

"Thanks BB!"

"Welcome!" Beyond smiled. It wasn't a creepy smile, it was a genuine happy smile.

"You know...I used to think you were creepy and weird...but your actually really nice."

"Yeah...I know I'm an ex murderer...but I don't actually like hurting pepole that much." Beyond bit his lip. "I did it 'cause I had to."

"Yeah...I did bad things too when I was in the mafia...but I guess neither of us is really evil."

"No human is truly evil. No human is truly good."

There was a pause as I thought about that, then said "Bye Beyond!"

"Take care Mello-kun!"


	8. In which Matt is not a dog

Matt's POV

I was feeling so many things after Mello told me he liked me...surprise,(duh) embarrassment, (duh again) compliment (I mean MELLO liked me, the tough badass mafia dude) and guilt (Because I don't like him back.)

I sighed and rested my head on the table where I was sitting. He'd always been more of an older bad influence brother. I was straight and I couldn't help it but i still felt kind of guilty. I hoped he would come back, but chances were, that telling me that had hurt his pride and he would ashamed to show his face to me again for a while.

Later Misa called and asked me to come over.

Later, I sat in next to Misa on a couch in her apartment. We had just finished watching a movie; it was about 11:00 at night. Tonight she wore a collared white shirt with a red bow, as well as bows in her pigtails, a pleated black miniskirt and thigh-high striped black and white socks.

"Matt..." Misa started. Concern filled her large blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You...really love me right?"

"Of coarse Misa!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her. I, unlike Mello called her by her stage name because I was used to it.

"Well...I have something to tell you.

"Ok."

"So...you know how I know about Near? And I couldn't say why?"

"Uh huh."

"I know that because...I...I am...The second Kira..."

She sunk to the floor and averted her eyes to the purple rug.

We were silent for a long moment. Too long.

"Misa...I...Mello and I had a suspicion..."

"Did you?"

"Yes..." Crap this was sooo awkward.

"Now...n-now what?" Misa said from the floor, she had started crying.

I sucked in a breath. "Well...first come back up here and sit with me." Patting the spot on the couch I motioned for her to sit.

"Kay..." the blonde seated herself on the sofa.

"Can you please tell me everything you know about Kira?"

"I...Ummm..."

"I promise I won't tell Mello until we resolved something."

"Pr-promise?" Misa looked up at me with her tear streaked face.

"I Promise Melissa." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

I did promise. Something happened that night where I realized that Mello wasn't in charge of me. I wasn't his dog. I could be my own person. I could love who I wanted.


	9. In which confessions are made

Mello's POV

I knocked on the door to our apartment. Matt opened it and let me in.

"...hi Matt."

"Hey."

We walked over to the cluttered living room and sat down.

"..."

"Where did you stay Mells?"

"An ally."

"An ally? Geez Man..." Matt shook his head.

Huh. He still thought of me as a man?

"Well...it wasn't that bad."

"Really?"

"I crashed with BB. He gave me a blanket."

"B? Beyond Birthday? I though you didn't like him." Matt frowned.

"Well...he's nice. I mean he's a creepy murderer, but he's nice." I felt myself smile a little.

"Mello...um...sooo..." Matt started to say something

"Yeah?" I asked

"Well...I really actually kind of did fall in love with Misa..."

"I know."

"Look I'm sorry...I... please don't be mad I know she is the second Kira and...you...you like...

"I know. I'm not mad." I cut him off with a monotonous voice

"Ok..." Matt was blushing

"Your still my friend Matt...Mattie."

"Thats good..." He smiled crookedly. "But..." his face changed to panic. "I have to...I'll be right back!" The redhead Ran off to the kitchen.

I realized I hadn't had chocolate for more than 20 hours. I went to my and Matt's room and found my stash next to my bed. I took a few bars back to the living room. Then Matt walked in.

"Hey Mells, Misa...has to come over, we need to discuss things..."

I frowned.

A minute later Misa knocked on the door, and Matt answered it.

"Hey Misa, you look cute... as always!" Matt greeted her. Today she was scantily clad in a frilly pink minidress with lacy white armbands and tights.

Once she sat down in our living room next to her boyfriend we were silent for a moment, until Matt broke it.

"Ok..." The redhead cast his gaze downward. "I think...we all have some confessions to make..."

My sister looked up. "Oh I'll just start and get it over with!"

I stared at her

"I am...the second Kira. Light Yagami used me for my shinigami eyes!"

"So..." You had a death note. I Said.

"Yes."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Well...after Light ditched me for damn Takeda, I burned it.

My eyes widened. "Why the hell-"

"I don't to kill people, Mihael! It was...the death note was...nothing but a reminder of what I had lost, and what I had been."

"...What you lost?" Matt knit his eyebrows.

"It reminds me of Light. It reminds of my foolishness. I lost my status as a person; I was merely a tool for him to get what he wanted. I also lost Rem...She cared for me."

"Yeah..." Matt put his hand on her shoulder

"Ok I guess I'm next." I pointed to my scar. "Look I didn't get this from an exploding stove. It's kind of a long story but when I was at Whammy's house I was one of L's heirs. When he died, his other heir and I got into this competition of who could solve the Kira case first. I joined the mafia and kidnapped some people for information...and to make a long story short our hideout exploded.

"Huh..."said Misa."

"And A's for me I just helped Mello after that explosion abs, well we had this plan to kidnap Takeda..."

"I wouldn't care if you did. I hate her anyways." Misa said.

"Were even now." I said "If you tell anyone I'm a kidnapper...you'll be sorry..." I growled.

"Well you can't tell anyone I was the second Kira."

Then I realized I wouldn't be able to solve the case without turning my sister in.

Shit.


	10. In which Mello runs off again

Matt's POV

We all just stared at each other awkwardly. I don't know what to do.

"Remember...you're not his dog..." The little voice in my head said.

"I-I..." I looked at Mello from across the room, shaking."

"Spit it out." The blonde said, narrowing his eyes.

I stood up. "I don't want to do this anymore." We locked eyes.

"...Elaborate please."

"I mean I don't want to be your dog Mello. I don't want to kidnap Kiyomi Takeda.

"Matt..."

"Really Mello. This whole thing is stupid. It will just get us into trouble with the police, or worse!"

"Fine. I don't need you!" Mello crossed his arms across his chest. "I'll bear Near myself! No Matter what it takes!"

"Errg...Gosh Mihale, you and your stupid fucking inferiority complex! And stupid fucking Whammy's house always comparing you to Near, saying you weren't as good as him! LOOK AT WHERE IT GOT YOU MIHALE!"

"He's right Mello!" Misa cried.

"No...I have to...I have to beat him!" The angry issue chocoholic clenched his fists.

"You value victory over love. Mello! That kind of thinking never gets you anywhere!" She said.

"But..." Mello looked downward. "It's...to be the best...it's all ever wanted...my only ambition."

There was a pause.

"Well...Look Mello..."

"What? What is it ginger?"

"I think you should give up the Kira case."

"What? That's insane! Do you realize this is WHAT I RAN AWAY FOR THIS IS WHAT I KIDNAPPED SAYU FOR, THIS IS WHAT I LOST HALF MY FUCKING FACE FOR! I am a successor of L! I have to prove it, dammit!"

"Mello, you've been trying to prove it for years! It's a WASTE. OF. TIME! I yelled at him

He growled, he was an angry cat.

"IT'S A WASTE OF YOUR BRAINS!" I yelled again.

"Well you know what?" Mihael said darkly. "Fine. Stay here. Screw my sister. I'm leaving!"

With that he stomped upstairs to pack his things. I'll admit I didn't really want to stop him.

When he came back down with a bag full of what was probably clothes and chocolate. He dashed through the living room and glanced back for a moment but kept running.

Sorry, sorry short chap late update, next chapter will come out soon! Ugh this is supposed to be a humor fic but it's not turning out very funny and I don't wanna turn it into complete crack! Well BB's gonna be in the next chap so you can look forward to that…oh and just a reminder….REVIEW!


	11. In which BB doesn't like steryotyping

Mello's POV

So I made up with Matt, and in less than 24 hours I've run off again. Running off is my specialty I guess, considering I've done it so many times.

It's raining. Does it always rain when something like this happens?

I sigh and turn the corner of a building. I need to find a new apartment to live in. And I need to find someone who is willing to help me with the kidnapping since Matt's a sissy.

Suddenly, something pushed me and I fell on the ground. In a puddle. And my hair got puddle water in it.

"Oopsie. Sorry Mello-kun."

BB.

"Ugh BB! My hairs got puddle water in it!" I got up and frowned, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, princess." the red eyed one apologized again.

"Whatever." I grunted and turned to keep heading down the street.

"Mello-kun...?"

"What?" I turned and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" BB blinked.

"What makes you think that?"

He hesitantly pointed towards my suitcase and shoulder bag.

"Oh." I said dully. "I'm not living with Matt anymore."

"How come?"

"He gave up the Kira case. And we were fighting."

"Oh. Why'd he give it up? B started walking.

"He said it's a waste of time."

"Well, why do you want to solve it really?"

"To beat fucking Near of course! I have to prove I'm not just the speck of inferior dirt he thinks I am!"

"He thinks your dirt?"

"Well..." I thought for a moment. Near had never actually insulted me directly. Now that I really thought about it the albino had always liked me. Or SAID he did.

"I dunno. The point is I've got to prove I'm L's true successor."

We stopped walking, we were at Beyond's ally now.

"You actually LIKE being L's successor?" Wondered B as he sat down on the dirty asphalt.

"Well..." Did I LIKE being L's successor? I had never really thought about it.

"I ran AWAY from a life like that!" Beyond remarked, taking a jar of jam out of one of the plastic containers in his ally. "Jam?" He offered?

"No thanks..." I eyed the jar of reddish mush he was shoveling into his mouth.

"Well sit down make yourself comfortable."

Comfortable? We were in an ally.

I sat with my right leg up and rested my chin on my knee.

"Say, BB?" I asked.

"Mmm?" He licked jam off of his hand.

"Would you help me kidnap Kiyomi Takeda?

"Why?" He frowned.

"...Your a murderer. I thought you liked stuff like this!"

"That, my friend." BB pointed a finger at me. "Is called stereotyping! You are saying that just because I'm a murderer I like committing crimes!"

"..."

"In other words, no."

"C'mon Beyond, I'll pay ya in jam." I bribed.

"No. Kidnapping is wrong." BB put his hands on his hips.

"And murder isn't?"

"Those people were already going to die!"

I sighed.

"Well do you know of anyone who would help me?"

"What, you think I'm in the mafia? I would never go that low like you."

"What do you mean "low"? You're a fucking killer!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! They were already going to die!"

I sighed. Maybe joint the mafia had been a bad idea. Maybe kidnapping Takeda was a bad idea.

"Beyond...If I cease trying to beat Near...there won't be anything left of me...I'll just be..."

"Mihael Keehl. That who you would be. The scared little boy that arrived at the orphanage after his parents were killed. That's who you were, before you were Mello." Beyond said.

"Whatever."

"Really Michael, you and I are the same you know."

"I am not a jam obsessed killer freak."

"No. But we are the same. You're smart enough to figure it out."

And then I realized we WERE the same. Both of us craved to be better than someone we knew in our heart we could never surpass. And then it hit me. Kidnapping Takeda would only get me into deeper trouble. Near was better than me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Y-you're...your right...I'll n-never be as good as him..."

I shivered from the rain and my teeth chattered. Suddenly I was running again through the sleet and realizing something I had shoved away, ignored for years simply because I didn't want to believe it.


	12. In which somone almost dies

Hi! EAP here! It's the next chapter! You readers haven't been reviwing have you? Oh well. I'll write the next chap anyways *sigh* BTW some of the things Mello said in the last chapter were inspired by black butler.

The rain continued soaking me and it was probably ruining my leather, but i kept running away from BB. Away from everthing. I stood near a bridge and looked down. underneath it was rushing, raging water. Stupid Mello. Stupid me. What AM I waiting for? I'll never beat Near, I'll never be L's true succsessor, I'm already corrupted, my hands stained with the blood of my enemies. That woulsn't be half bad if only the stains were from the enemy I most want dead.

N.

Near. Damn him! That big headed twit! To beat him has been my lifelong goal, I want nothing more,

So now whats life? was I to become a homless creep like BB? No.

I stepped onto the railing, shaking...Several tears slid down my face. I no longer had a place in this world, so why bother living in it...

"MIHALE KEEHL, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!

I turned, but started to slip, BB grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I..."

"Oh never mind i know what it was...i've seen it happen once and it won't happen again!"

Beyond clamped his hand on my shoulder and started marching me back tword his ally.

"Why Mello?" He asked sadly.

"I..I just feel like...It's...like I'm not enough. I'm never enough.

B was silent for a moment. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I couldn't belive I had really tried to kill myself. And this creepo had saved me.

"I...I know the feeling Mello-kun. But...suicide isn't..it's never the answere."

"Comming from you, thats really ironic..."

"Shut up." BB scowled.

We sat down in his ally again.

"You know, you're a selfish bastard to try and suicude when you have a friend and sister who love you...and..."

"Sorry..." I murmured, glancing downward. I felt the tears ready to spill, but I refused to cry in front of Beyond.

"It's...It's ok." He reached out to touch my arm. I thought of swatting his hand away, but didn't.

"Mello..."

"Yeah?" My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I...I care for you Mello. Just know that. It's horrible to feel like your less than somone else, I know.

"B..." I was about to say somthing, but stopped because I had started to cry. I bowed my head and prayed BB wouldn't notice, but I must have been shaking because he crawled over and embraced me.

I wrapped my arms around him, and asked "B...do you think I should give it up?"

"Yes. You'll be happier."

"...Ok." I stood up. "I'll give it up."

"Thats good." Beyond smiled. "And um, Mello-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"...Look...this is random...but, willyougooutwithme?"

"I am uncertain of what you said, but...did you just ask me out?" I half laughed.

"Yes...I did." BB blushes slightly.

"Ok...but, can we please go someplace other than your dirty ally? No offense..."

"Oh, um sure...How about the Cozy corner cafe?" Tommorrow?

"Ok." I smiled to myself as I walked home

REVIEW! Review=More chapters. IT'S NOT HARD!


	13. In which Mello has a date

Hi! Me again! I got reviews so I wrote annother chapter! See how that works just like magic? I just realized that B never gave Mel a time when they would meet so just pretend that it's ten o clock in the morning, ok?

I felt sort of stupid standing at the door of Matt's apartmeant, yet again, but he didn't seem to mind letting me back in.

"Hey Mello."

"Mellos back?" I heard a hi pitched cry from the other room, and Misa ran in, skidded on her satin stockings, and hugged me.

"Oh Mihale I was sure you were gone this time!"

"Heh, yeah...Look guys, I've decided...I've decided that I will give it up."

"Give what up?" Matt and my sister both said in unison.

"Kira."

"...Really?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I know I'm a faliure, just a loser that couldn't solve the puzzle, but at least I'll be a happy loser. Besides, I would just go to jail right after I finished solving it."

"Mello I'm so glad you found a way to be happy!" My exclaimed.

I had neglected to tell them about what happened with me and BB, But secretly, I was really looking forward to tommorrow.

OK IT'S MORNING NOW!

I got in the morning, showered, brushed my hair, at toast and nutella, and did normal morning stuff. It was saturday so I didn't have to work at the bookstore, where I usually did. Well, I did that in the day and sold illegal weapons at night.

When I was about to head out Matt grabbed the sleave of my hoodie.

"Where ya going? Your not running off again, right?"

"Oh no, just um...I'm just going to look around in some shops, alright?"

"I swear, if you try to run off, I am calling the police."

I felt slightly stabbed at having betreyed my friends trust like that, but I didn't feel like hearing all of Matt and Misa's questions.

When I arrived at the Cozy Corner Café there were only a few pepole, and I spottee BB sitting at table in the corner."

"Hi!" I said.

Beyond stood up from his chair and we went to the counter, which sold mostly breakfastish food.

We got coffee and strawberry and chocolate crosants (guess who got which).

"So Beyond...what do you usally do in your free time?"

"I steal jam." He said causually. "And read mangas in the bookstore. What do you do?"

"Well, all I ever really did was work on the Kira case, but I gave that up so now...I don't really know."

"What was it like for you ar Whammy's? is there still kids hanging themselves in their closets?" He asked with a hint of bitterness

"Not too much, but there was a lot of pressure."

"Heh. That place is hellhole."

We talked like that for a bit, Beyond learned that I had always enjoyed writing, even though I rarely did. Except in a certain notebook back in my mafia days...heh heh.

As Beyond walkes home with me (my apartmeant and his ally are near each other.) I realized that our conversation in the cafe had been merely shallow chatting, and I yearned to learn more of the darker, murderouse side of Beyond.

* * *

><p>Ok, not very long but I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded! Maybe Matt and Misa will find out about Mello dating BB in the next one<p> 


	14. In which Matt is lovable

Mello's POV

The doorbell rang and I opened it for my sister. Today she was clad in a red miniskirt white shirt and black vest over that, and her usual thigh highs.

"Hiya Mells!" She gave a tiny wave, then ran off to find Matt.

Matt's POV

Die. Die. Die. D-

"MATTY!" Somthing rather large and slightly warm (No Misa, I'm not saying your fat or have a fever, I'm only notcing the fact that you are bigger than emty chocolate boxes and pillows (The objects Mello most commonly chose to hurl at me)

"GAH!" I fell over on the the floor and my DS clattered out of my hand. I died. Er, my charecter that is.

"MISA! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Ehhh? Um Matt what happened?"

"Sorry...I, I just lost my last life..." I galnced mournfully at my DS. I picked it up and placed it on the coffe table.

"Sorry do you not like it when Misa gives hugs like that?"

"No, it's fine." I assured her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "just try not to glomp me when I'm in the zone..."

We were going to restraunt and the movies. Misa was chatting away as usual.

"Matty?" Misa said sipping her drink.

"Yeah?"

"You...your diffrent from Light."

"Is that a good thing?" I questioned.

"Yes...Light..." She fiddled with the ruby ring on her finger. " Well he seemed flawless...you know his perfect hair, grades, politness...but underneath that there was nothing. He was just like a fancily decorated cookie made of cardbord. Light didn't love me, I tried, I really tried to make him love me...But it didn't work. He only cared about his own goals.

"So your saying he was almost perfect, but empty...and I'm diffrent?" I asked.

"Yes. Your a gamer with messy hair and kind of goofy somtimes and you dress kinda weird. But your so much...so much more human...so much more lovable!

"Aww thanks Misa!" I grinned.

Mello's POV

It was a friday afternoonish  
>night and Misa and Matt were on a date. That meant Matt wouldn't be in the apartmeant. So I could have BB over. I ran outside and into his ally where I saw the L-look-alike reading one of his girly mangas. He herd me comming and looked up.<p>

"Mello-kun!" He waved, but then his face darkened. "You aren't running away again are you?"

"No way! I just came to ask you if you wanted to come to my apartmeant. Matt's not home, and I don't have your phone number."

"Oh sure. It's not like I have anything better to do..."

"So you only want to see me because you have nothing else to do?" Mello fake pouted.

"Aww of course not Melly-kun!"

Once inside I got a piece of paper and asked for his cell phone number, which he gave me. I slipped it into my pocket and then turned around to face him.

"Ummm...do you want tea?"

"Sure." He answered

"So yeah this is my apartmeant...don't touch Matt's computers..." I mumbled as I put the kettle on the stove.

"So...hows life?" Beyond asked.

"Better, now that I've given up the case. We walked over to the couch and sat down. "Theres less stress and all."

I could see Beyond's blood red eyes surveying the mess Matt and I (still) hadn't cleaned up. He started sorting the papers on the table into piles.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry...I have OCD...and I rather enjoy cleaning."

"If you want you can continue. This place is a pig sty."

"Sure. I can't stand clutter..."

I talked with B while he organized my apartmeant, then I herd the kettle whistle and got up to pour tea.

We mostly just sat on the couch and talked about random stuff, until B said "You know I thought I was going to be lonely forever until you came..." He stared at me dreanily through scarlette eyes.

"I didn't really think I'd meet somone else who was like me in so many ways." I replied.

Thats when he kissed me. Beyond put his hands on my shoulder and tw back of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hadn't kissed somone since I wad at Whammy's house on a dare.

It did not last very long, and when we broke apart Beyond looked away, blushing. "Sorry Mello-kun..."

"What on earth are you apologizing for?" I said. This time it was me who kissed him, for longer this time, holding B's hands in my own.

Then I herd a voice. A rather high pitched female voice.

"MELLO?"

I ripped myself away from BB to see Mello and Misa standing in the living room.

"0h shit"

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Wha-What does it look like we're doing?"

"Kissing." They both said in unison.

There was awkward silence until Misa broke it!

"Yay Mello has boyfried why didn't you say so?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well we all need to go out together somtime!" Misa squeeled.

* * *

><p>So what should they do together? Questions comments sugestions? Tell me, because if you don't I'll never know!<p> 


	15. In which they visit an amuesmeant park

Ok it's FINALLY time to finish this fanfiction! I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but there was this one awesome person who reviewd a couple times but I forget the pen name. Anywas...It's time to stop procrastinating and finish this story!

-  
>Matt's POV<p>

"Yay were here!" said Misa as we arrived at the amusemeant park.

"I wish they served jam at amuesment parks..." BB thought wistfully.

It was annoying that the line for getring in was really long the kid in front of us was whining that he had to "go potty." and it was pretty hot out, but we got in.

"What should we do first?" I asked Mello.

"Somthing that does not have a ten million mile long line"

"That doesn't" said B pointing to one of those teacup rides

"Yeah!" said Misa

"Sure, I agreed."

"Whope de do, little kids rides." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Geez bro, you don't have to be such a downer." I elbowed him.

BB grabbed Mello's arm and pulled him twords the ride.

It was one of those spinny rides where you can spin it as fast as you want.

"Hey Mells wanna see who can spon it fastest."

"Were gonna beat you!" Mello grinned.

When Misa and I spun it, her pigtails blew up and kinda looked like cute antennas. I gigled.

"What?" she laughed.

"It's just your hair! You look like you have alien antennas! Your pigtails are so cute!"

Mello's POV

BB and I were spinning our teacup really fast and Beyond kept saying "Wheeee" like a kid. BB was pretty childish, but I found it kinda kawaii.

When I got off the ride I was so dizzy, I walked into a tree. Misa also looked pretty dizzy and she fell on Matt.

I was still stumbling around when I accidentally crashed into an albino eating a vanilla ice cream.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as I knocked him over. He dropped his ice cream and I probably would have fallen in that too, had Beyond not caugt me by my waist.

Near turned around to face me with those horrid grey black voids that serve as eyes.

"You made me spill my ice cream..." He said sadly, looking down at the splattered desert on the pavment.

"Mello did you spill a little kid's ice cream?" Misa said.

"No Misa, He's not little kid, and he dropped it himself."

"Well it's nice to see you Mello." Near said. "Who is that?" He pointed at BB.

Before I could make up some story about him being my long lost cousion, he spilled the beans.

"I'm his boyfriend Rue!" Beyond smiled.

"Oh." He replied vaguly, a trace of sadness just barely present in his eyes, I mean voids. WTF?

Near muttered somthing about getting more ice cream and shuffled away (no his method of self propelling transoporation is not legit WALKING.)

Next we went on the ferris wheel, I was looking down when we were at the top, my sunglasses fell off. I saw them land in somones huge bucket of popcorn.

"Crap!" I yelled. My sunglasses just fell!"

"Thats what goggles are for." Matt said, snapping his goggles strap.

I did get the sunglasses back though. They were just slightly buttery.

After that, Beyond wanted to go on one of those rides thats like a tour of ghosts jumping out at you. They're usually pretty lame, but it was better than the kiddie dragon, or somthing like that.

The "Ghost Cavern tour." Actually was slightly...unnerving...but I chalked it up to strongly disliking underground spaces, due to my slighly explodie mafia expirience.

(I wasn't planning to tell this in BB's POV but for this scene, I just had to!)

BB's POV

So I kind of expected this ride to be cheesy, but it was actually pretty scary. The tunnel was pitch dark, or at least I think it was (shinigami eyes see better in the dark)

There was this one pair of yellowish eyes that were watching you for a little bit and then the track of the car you were in got a little bumpy and some skeletons popped out at you, quite spontainiously. Thats when I felt Mello grab my arm.

Aww. :-)

Then the cealing looked like it was going to break and Mello squeeked like a frightened mouse. A bunch of bats flew out of the crack. There was this pool of water that this ghoul creature with fangs and a mouth dripping with blood rose out of it. Lightning flased on the ceailing, directing your atention above. Suddenly a hand attatched to an arm fell out of the ceailing dangling an inch above our faces. Thats when Mello screamed and hugged me with all his strength. Of course, being the nice boyfriend I am, I was happy to cuddle him.

When it started raining a little fake blood, I knew it was time for my prank. I took the jam jar out of my pocket, unscrewed the lid, and threw the contents back on Misa and Matt.

"Eeeuggg...what was that?" I heard Misa say.

(I know a girl who actually did that, but with a water bottle!)

"I didn't think we'd get this bloody..." Said Matt.

"That felt more like guts..."

A moment passed..."Ewww..." They both exclaimed simultainiously.

Matt's POV

The ride was better than your average haunted house, and was a good excuess to curl up all cuddely with Misa. The only bad part was when some sticky stuff that felt like guts fell on us and got in our hair.

When we got off I could see that Mello was squeezing BB's hand tightly. Lol, and he thinks he's so tough and badass! I think Mello saw me notice him holding hands with Beyond, and yanked his arm away, much to the dissippintmeant of him boyfriend.

"You were scared, werentja?" I teased.

"Shudupp, you know I had a bad expirienced with underground places!"

"Did you get that sticky stuff droped on you too?" Misa asked her brother and Beyond.

"What sticky stuff?" Said Mello. "All there was was fake blood"

Then I noticed somthing. I dipped my in a little of the substence that still clung in my hair and smelled it.

Strawberry Jam.

Beyond Birthday.

Mello's POV

Well it turns out BB threw jam onto my sister and Matt while I was busy (ashamadly) hugging him.

We went on a few more rides and got some ice cream (after Matt insisted that eating it would NOT make her fat.)

Then we decided (well Misa and Matt and BB, NOT me) to go on the merry go round.

While waiting in line I noticed Near riding a white horse and faintly smiling to himself. That little albino kid is so creepy. When we got on I tried to look all cool and tough and "This was so not my idea" But BB was grinning which made me smile too.

At last we sat down in the field near the water to see the fireworks. Misa was sitting in Matt's lap and B and curled up together with my head on his shoulder (I know, I know it's totally unbadass, but at the time it felt really nice...)

The fireworks were pretty cool, there were a couple shaped like stars and smily faces. They shit a lot of them up during the finalee. When all the fireworks stopped there was that off moment of silence. Beyond gently lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked into my eyes, before kissing me.

That was when I realized what was truly important in life.

* * *

><p>WOOOOW THAT ENDING WAS CRAPPY! I'M JUST GLAD THIS IS <strong>DONE!<strong>


End file.
